Stolen Moments
by smallboxes
Summary: And when he realized the direction she was going in, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. DrakeMindy.


**Author's Notes:** I do not own _Drake & Josh_, am making no profit, and no copyright infringement is intended. All comments/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

_Stolen Moments. Drake/Mindy. 1291 words. mature._

Drake is careful to walk at least ten steps behind her; no more, no less. Far enough away that people wouldn't be suspicious, but close enough that he could use his instincts to figure out where Mindy was headed. And when he realized the direction she was going in, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sure enough, Mindy disappeared into Mrs. Hafer's classroom. Drake wanted to walk by, wanted to forget this crazy plan, but his lust-addled mind made him stop and think for a moment and that's when Mindy reached out for his freckled arm and pulled him in.

"Hey!" He managed to spit out before she pounced; pulling him close and then pushing him back with the force of both of her palms against his broad, bony shoulders. The door clicked and shut loudly behind him, but all Drake felt was cool metal and hot breath as Mindy kissed him hard and self-assured. Her tongue slid with his and she peppered his bottom lip with scattered tugs and bites. Drake let himself get lost in her addictive, apricot lip gloss flavored kisses before he pulled away, somewhat reluctantly.

"I thought we were going somewhere else!" Drake whispered as she wrapped her arms around to the small of his back. "What if we get caught?"

"We're not getting caught," Mindy informed him. "Everybody's in class right now and Mrs. Hafer uses her free period to smoke half a box of cigarettes before the second half of her day." In between kissing up his sharp jaw line, she continued her thought. "Besides..._you_ hate Mrs. Hafer. _I_ hate Mrs. Hafer. Connect the dots Parker."

"I _do_ like games," Drake admitted thoughtfully as he looked into her smiling face. "Okay, but we _have_ to be careful. And we _can't_ get caught. Oh god, what if Mrs. Hafer comes _back_?"

Mindy's grin faded and she shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Forget it. I thought you of all people would be able to get behind this, but I guess not." Her hand reached out for the metal doorknob, but his hand covered hers and pulled it away.

"Wait, hang on," Drake sighed, weighing all his options. He looked around the dark classroom and the light through the slats of the window blinds cast weird shadows upon the desks. He brought his gaze back to Mindy, who was waiting for an answer, and he sighed again, louder this time. "You see Mindy; _this_ is why I don't think too much!"

Before she could say something smart-alecky, it was Drake's turn to be the aggressive one. Bringing himself off the door, he turned and pushed Mindy against the cool brick wall that had a laminated poster on it encouraging students to read. Drake had never been one for book reading, but he considered himself a great people reader (especially when it came to girls). And in taking the poster's advice, he began to read Mindy; the way she sighed into his kisses and gripped his yellow t-shirt into her fist. And the way she gasped when his hand grabbed and lifted her skirt-clad thigh closer to his hip. All this reading led him to believe that, like the poster claimed, reading was power.

As much as Mindy liked to be in control, it was different with Drake. Between the two of them, there was often a struggle of who got to be in charge but _sometimes_ she would let him take over. This was one of those times as she let him guide her away from the wall. They both got their shins banged up a couple of times as Drake tried to blindly navigate the room while their lips were still heatedly connected.

As Mindy was about to say something, she felt a very solid object hit against the back of her legs. She dragged her hands down his chest and confirmed with her palms that beneath her was Mrs. Hafer's large, sturdy desk. Drake was already one step ahead of her and she felt his rough palms grab at her sides and hoist her onto the furniture. Mindy felt his hands as they traveled up through the back of her sweater and a fist closed around the clasp of her bra, clenched and forceful, while the other hand rested at the small of her back.

"Come here," Mindy whispers, her voice feeling hollow and far away. But Drake got the message as her legs cross at his back and she felt her skirt ride up in doing so. He managed to undo the dainty clasp and Mindy pulls him down to her, so that her back is flat against the hard, wooden surface. He moved his hand so that his calloused fingers ran roughly over her flat belly and her body shudders beneath him when he cups her breast and lets it weigh heavy and soft in his hand.

Her quiet whimpers hit Drake below the belt and he felt his jeans become infinitely tighter; he knew she knew it too because he felt Mindy lift her hips and grind against the bulge in his jeans and a groan comes out of his mouth, low and deep. Drake buries his lips into the curve of Mindy's neck and his hand travels further down her body, past her belly, past her hip, and he slides up her thigh and pulls fast at her underwear, causing Mindy to scratch up his back with dull, bitten nails through the thin, cotton material of his t-shirt.

Mindy needs to be in control again, just needed to feel _something_. Drake's breathing is hot and ragged on her neck when she undoes the cool metal button and pulls at the stiff zipper. He's muttering things now, things she can't understand and doesn't even want to bother trying. There's a fumble of movement as Drake uses his knee to get on top of the desk with her and they position themselves to be as comfortable as they could be, under the circumstances. A jar of pencils and pens is knocked over in the process and the crash barely registers to the two of them as Mindy pulled at his restraining pants and Drake pushed up her skirt.

Drake covers her lips with his own and with little warning, pushes himself in fast and fills her with just him, _all_ of him. A gasp is caught in Mindy's throat as she squeezes her eyes shut and feels the insides of her body expanding and tightening all at once. He moves slowly and tauntingly until Mindy grasps her hands around his hips and slams them into her own. The slick friction grows hot and heady between them as their bodies slide with and against each other as Drake began to pick up the pace.

Mindy bites down on his freckled shoulder and pressed pink finger tipped bruises into his forearm when orgasm trembled through her body and made her tingle from head to toe. Upon seeing the blissed out look in her half-open eyes, Drake's rhythm went to hell as his own pleasure was pulled out of him.

Slowly lowering himself down, Drake rested his head on her warm chest and listened to her heart pounding against her glowing pink skin while they managed to find an easy pattern to their uneven breathing.

In the dim light, Drake noticed correction pen red writing scrawled on paper beneath Mindy. He moved to get a better look and realized that they'd just had sex on Mrs. Hafer's desk-sized lesson planner calendar. Her smirked at that thought (_Sex! Sex on Mrs. Hafer's desk!_) until he registered what he was reading.

"Aww, _man_! We have a pop quiz on Thursday!"


End file.
